The Bathroom Scene
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: An alternate ending to the bathroom scene.


The Bathroom Scene

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Sorcerer's Apprentice or any of its characters. Inspired by that bathroom scene; Horvath was just way to creepy during that scene, standing so close to Dave and calling him 'Sweetheart'. Quotes in italics.

"_Where is she?" _The man asked in a menacing tone, using his staff to keep Dave pinned up against the wall.

"_She?"_ Dave asked with a frown, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"_Oh!" _Horvath grinned, his eyes lighting up in amusement._ "He hasn't told you, has he? The truth about who's inside the doll? Ah, Sweetheart, you put your faith in the wrong man."_ Horvath drawled in a mockingly sympathetic tone, placing a hand on the side of Dave's face. "You know, whatever Balthazar told you, it's not finalized. If you became _my_ apprentice, you could be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world." The man ran a thumb over Dave's lip. "I would never lie to you."

Dave felt his stomach turn in revulsion. "Sorry. I'm not a big fan of creepy old men."

Horvath's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "Very well." Dave relaxed for a moment as older sorcerer stepped back. Then gasped as he was jerked forward by an invisible hand and bent over a sink.

"What the-"

"Quiet, boy!" Horvath hissed and Dave felt the man's warm hands on his waist. "I spent ten years in that urn because of you. If you're not going to join me the least you can do is help me relieve my stress."

"Ahhh!" Dave cried out as the sink dug into his stomach. He struggled to get free but the magic wouldn't let him budge. "What do you-"He froze as he felt hands unbutton his jeans and jerk them and his boxers down to his knees. "Please…" He whispered and received a slap from an unseen hand in reply, causing tears to come to his eyes. "This can't be happening. This is just another hallucination." Except he knew that it wasn't.

"I said be quiet!" Horvath growled, taking a step back. Dave winced as he heard a rustle of fabric behind him and then the hands returned to his waist accompanied by the ominous feel of an erection against his buttocks. Panicking, Dave started to struggle harder and harder to get free. But it was no use.

"Please don't do this." Dave whispered. Why oh why hadn't he just stayed home like Balthazar had wanted him to? If he had just listened to his master none of this would be happening.

The older sorcerer chuckled. "Don't worry, Sweetheart, this'll only take a few minutes."

"ARGGH!" Dave cried out in pain, as the man thrust into him. With a gasp Horvath withdrew. "Please, stop-rnn!" He groaned as the sorcerer thrust back into him.

"Mmmm…" Horvath moaned. "_Now, where's the Grimhold_?"

"_I don't know._ I don't know, just please stop!" Dave screamed as the man pounded into him once more.

"_Oh, Dave," _Horvath chuckled_, _thrusting again,_ "you really are the most dreadful liar."_

"_That's what I keep telling him." _Came a voice from the doorway. Dave sent out a silent prayer of thanks as he tried to turn his head to see Balthazar. "_Want your guy back?"_

There was a thud and the pressure on Dave's back vanished, causing him to collapse weakly on the floor. Turning around, he scrambled under sink as Balthazar and Horvath fought standing over him. Behind them, Horvath's apprentice rose and started to mutter something, waving his hands. "_Balthazar, look out!"_ Dave cried.

He saw Balthazar's legs whirl to the side and a bright flash. Dave expected to hear the shattering of glass but was relieved when Horvath vanished into the space above him. There was a click and a bang as the other apprentice was flung into one of the stalls. He could see Balthazar walk over to the sinks and a moment later, his master dropped to a crouch in front of him. Dave expected Balthazar to berate him for not being more careful but all the sorcerer did was look at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. Dave opened his mouth to try and explain what he was doing there but all that came out was a small cry, so he closed it again, humiliated, just wishing he was at home in bed, with Hank at his side.

Then Balthazar sighed and held out a hand. "Come on. Let's get you home."


End file.
